Awakened Story
'''Awakened Story '''is an experimental game by Phinix. It follows the story of Zern 300 years after imprisonment, and he finally awakens. Except there's one thing-- the worlds most dangerous villain has lost his memories. Story It was dark. His heart began to race, as he screamed into the abyss pleading for help. He was scared. He could feel the could chains around his veiny wrist, squeezing him. The chain got ripped off of the wall by him, and now he was just looking for a way out. The bars, he could feel the bars, as if he was imprisoned. Cold, and rustic, as if they had been there for years now. He found a stick, and made a torch out of it, to reveal where he was, and he was right where he thought he was. Prison. But, how did he get here, he wondered, as he looked at the writings on the wall saying things like 'DISGUSTING', 'CRUEL', and 'FOUL BEAST'. He had no idea on what his intentions where, he must've lost his memories somehow. The bars were weak, so he curled he squeezed the bars until they were bent for entry. He then found a broken ladder leading up to the surface, so he dropped his torch and climbed it. Once he got to the top, he had a better look at himself. He was an apparent wolf, with some scars on his chest, and a big punch mark on his stomach. He read the sign outside of the hole he was in that said "Drop your sins here - Moon Thief Zern lies here" ---- Zern: Moon Thief Zern? So my name must be Zern, eh? Excellent... but where are my other memories? Moon: You don't remember do you? Zern: Who..? Moon: It is I, Zern, the moon. You made a very poor deal, and exchanged life for your memories, and now look where you are. Zern: I died?! Moon: Fool. You must learn the rest on your own, so you can grow stronger. Zern: But I... Moon: Silence. Just discover the world around you. Accept the world in which it is presented to you. ---- Zern looked around. He was on an island. He could see some land off in the distance, and he even saw a boat laying near the shore of the island. He got in and took off. He could feel wind pushing on his skin, lightly and softly. It felt wonderful. The slight splash from the water gave him joy, and watching the seagulls fly above him in the breeze made him curious and at peace. He arrived at the island, and had to walk through a long forest, but after that he found a HUGE colorful city full of life, with a big proud sign reading "Moontopia". He walked in, eager to learn more about this place, but as he walked through the gates, people just sort of looked at him confused and stopped what they were doing. ---- Child: A wolf mommy, a wolf! A real wolf! Man: I thought they all vanished? Guard: Men, arrest him. Zern: Wait, no please don't I just woke out of slumber and I don't know who I am, I don't know what's going on! Guard2: Thats what the others told us last week. Sorry, sir, we need to take you and investigate you. Guard: Knock him out, boys. *gets hit in the head very hard* ---- It was a blur, but he finally woke up after hearing a voice again ---- ???: Sir? Sir, we need to ask you some questions. Sir? Zern: Huh...? Alqamar Jakob: Hello there, sir, I needed to ask your a few questions. I'm the king around here and I come from the royal Jakob family. Could I get a name? Zern: Well... I actually lost all my memories, but the hole I came out of-- Alqamar: Hole? Zern: Yes, hole, it had a sign on the outside that said something like "Moon Thief Zern", and I figured that must've been me since I came out of that hole.. Alqamar: Oh... Oh dear god, GUARDS I WANT HIM DEAD BY TOMMOROW. Zern: What? Who am I, I don't know who I am myself? Please don't do this... let me free! Alqamar: Yeah, and then what will you do when we let you loose? Go get the sun to rise once again? No... we know damn well who you are, and that punch mark tops the cake. You should have been banished, you foul beast. Zern: Can you PLEASE explain what's going on? Alqamar: *sigh* Ok, basically all you need to know is that you basically tried to get the sun to rise years ago, and you almost succeeded if it wasn' for me great great great great great great grandfather, who punched you and sealed you off into the ground. Zern: I swear I know nothing of that, could you please let me go? Alqamar: Absolutely not. Even if you lost your memories, you still have dangerous powers that only Jake could defeat, and he's not here. He died alongside you over 300 years ago.